winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SolanaCorona/Winx Club Zodiac
To start things off, none of this is originally mine. Thanks to the bureaucrat on the Winx Club Wiki(check out that ''blog), we have finally got what seems like the Winx Club Zodiac! I'm posting this on the fanon wiki for easier access! At the end of Aphrodite's blog, she gives full credit to a user on DeviantART by the username, TiaPrincessNews. As you can guess, Tia is responsible for translating the Italian descriptions so, like Aphrodite, I'm going to give full credit to her(especially because I can't understand one word of Italian). Please note that none of these will fully describe you or your fan character(s). Just think of it as both Chinese and Western Zodiacs; they could be true for '''parts of your personality' but not the whole personality. Oh! Before I forget, kudos to Aphrodite for getting the pictures for the Winx Club official website! I've uploaded each of the pictures directly into the fanon wiki already. The format for these will go like this: Italian text first, literal translations second and my rewording of them last. Aphrodite also reworded them on her blog and if the sentences are a bit awkward for me to reword, I'll note that I had used Aphrodite's paraphrased versions. ---- Pegaso (03/01 - 22/01) Hai un'indole decisamente forte e onesta: grazie alle tue capacita persuasive, riesci a raccogliere consensi e a raggiungere spesso il successo personale. Pegasus (03/01 - 22/01) You have a markedly strong and very honest: because of your persuasive skills, you can often gather support and achieve personal success. Pegasus (Jan. 3rd - Jan. 22nd) Your sign marks you with great strength and honesty. You often gather support due to your great persuasive skills and will ultimately achieve personal success. ---- ' Centauro' (23/01 - 15/02) Il tuo segno e caratterizzato dal continuo dinamismo, perche sei sempre alla ricerca di qualcosa: amante del sapere e molto curioso, sai essere una persona fantasiosa e divertente. Centaur (23/01 - 15/02) Your sign is characterized by constant dynamism, because you're always looking for something: a love of knowledge and very curious, you know a person to be imaginitive and fun. Centaur (Jan. 23rd - Feb. 15th) Your sign is characterized by constant energy as you are always searching for something. Very curious with a love of knowledge, you are naturally fond of people who know how to be fun and imaginative. ---- Driade (16/02 - 10/03) Hai solitamente un atteggiamento leale, affidabile e affettuoso verso gli altri: la tua spensieratezza e piacevole, perche ti da la capacita di superare di i problemi quotidani. Dryad '''(16/02 - 10/03) You have an attitude usually loyal, trusworthy and affectionate toward others: you're carefree and enjoyable, because it gives you the ability to overcome everyday problems. '''Dryad (Feb. 16th - Mar. 10th) Your sign is usually very loyal, trustworthy and affectionate towards others. You possess an enjoyably carefree attitude, as it gives you the strength to overcome everyday obstacles. ---- Fenice (11/03 - 02/04) Hai una personalita decisa e serena allo stesso tempo: mostrando grande passione in cio che fai, con la tua forza di volonta ti mostri sempre tenace, anche in caso di fallimenti. Phoenix (11/03 - 02/04) Have a strong personality and serene at the same time showing great passion in what you do with your strength of will show you always tough, even in case of failures. Phoenix (Mar. 11th - Apr. 2nd) Your sign possesses both a strong and serene personality and you tend to showcase great passion for the things you do. In the face of failure, you always manage to show just how tough you are with your strong will. ---- Girfone (03/04 -24/04) Hai una natura competitiva e portata al raggiungimento di scopi ben precisi: per questo, verso ogni cose hai un atteggiamento non solo concreto, ma anche idealista. Girffon (03/04 -24/04) Do you have a competitive nature and scope to achieve specific purposes: for this, you have an attitude towards everything not only practical, but also idealistic. Griffin (Apr. 3rd - Apr. 24th) Your sign typically has a competitive nature as you aim to achieve your goals. You have not only a practical attitude towards everything that comes your way, but you also possess an idealistic attitude alongside it. ---- Satiro '(25/04 - 18/05) Appari spontaneamente come una persona piacevole e simpatica, anche se ami molto l'intimita: ti trovi in armonia con tutto e riesci a provare piacere dalle piccole cose. '''Satyr '(25/04 - 18/05) Appears spontaneously a a plesant and nice person, even if you love the very intimacy: you are in harmony with everything and you can take pleasure from smalll things. '''Satyr (Apr. 25th - May 18th) Your sign appears very spontaneous and pleasant. You even enjoy being intimate and you find yourself taking pleasure from even the smallest of things because you are in harmony with everything around you. ---- Folletto '''(19/05 - 10/06) Sei una persona espansiva, portatrice di affetto ed allegria: data la tue natura di inguaribila ottimista, sei spesso solidale verso gli altri, anche perche hai uno spiccato senso pratico. '''Elf (19/05 - 10/06) You're an outgoing kind of person, a bearer of love and joy: given the nature of your incurable optimist, you are often supportive to others, because you have a strong practical sense. Elf (May 19th - Jun. 10th) Your sign marks you as an outgoing person who brings love and joy to those you come across. You possess an incurable optimism and a strong practical sense which you often use to support others. ---- Chimera (11/06 - 02/07) Hai un'indole sensible e sempre pronta a sperimentare qualcosa di nuovo: puoi a volte risultare infantile perche sei vivace e ti piacciono i cambiamenti, ma sei in realta una persona affidabile. Chimera (11/06 - 02/07) You have a markedly sensitive and always ready to try something new: you can be childish at times beacuse you busy and you like the changes, but you're actually a reliable person. Chimera '''(Jun. 11th - Jul. 2nd) Your sign is marked by sensitivity and you're always ready to try new things. Due to how you tend to keep busy and enjoy constant changes, you can appear childish at times, but you are actually a very reliable person. ---- '''Ippogrifo Sei audace ed esuberante: sebbene il tuo atteggiamento possa apparire sempre dedito al successo personale, sei dodato do spirito di gruppo e ti mostri servizievole in caso di necessita. Hippogriff (03/07 - 25/07) You are bold and exuberant: though you attitude may seem more dedicated to personal success, with six team spirit and show you helpful in case of need. Hippogriff '''(Jul. 3rd - Jul. 25th) Your sign is marked with boldness and exuberance. Despite your attitude seeming more dedicated towards personal success, you possess a good team spirit and you prove to be very helpful in times of need. ---- '''Sirena (26/07 - 18/08) Sei una persona naturalmente destinata al successo personale, per il fatto di avere un grande ascendente sugli altri e un atteggiamento responsabile e pereverante. Siren/ Mermaid (26/07 - 18/08) You are a person naturally destined to personal success, for having a great influence on others and a responsible attitude and perservering. Mermaid (Jul. 26th - Aug. 18th) Your sign is naturally destined for personal success. You have a great influence on others, as well as a responsible attitude towards perseverance. ---- Unicorno '''(19/08 - 10/09) Possiedi un'indole determinata, ma mai eccessivamente perfezionista: perferisci avere un atteggiamento moderato, sensible e portato a comprendere le cose fino in fondo. '''Unicorn (19/08 - 10/09) Do you have determined a markedly, but never overly perfectionist: perfer to have a moderate attitude, sensible and brought to understand things through. Unicorn (Aug. 19th - Sept. 10th) Your sign is marked by determination and you never find yourself obsessing over perfection. You prefer to have a more moderate and sensible attitude to help you bring a full understanding of the things around you. ---- Nereide '''(11/09 - 02/10) Stabilisci specco con gli altri unintesa energeica e vivace, ma anche profonda e fedele, perferendo gli affetti alla fredda razionalita. '''Nereid/ Sea Nymph (11/09 - 02/10) Establish an understanding ofthen with other energetic and lively, but also deep and true, perferring to suffer the cold rationality. Nereid (Sept. 11th - Oct. 2nd) Your sign is energetic and lively, but also deep and true. You prefer to have a cold and calculating rationality. ---- Elementale (03/10 - 25/10) Hai naturalmente personalita indipendente e sicura di te: amante della liberta non nascondi un carattere ambizioso, perche hai grandi ideali che intendi raggiungre. Elemental (03/10 - 25/10) You have a personlity independent and safe of course for you: a lover of freedom does not hide its ambition, because you want to achieve great ideals. Elemental (Oct. 3rd - Oct. 25th) Your sign has an independent personality and you tend to seek the safest course of action. As a freedom-lover, you don't hide your ambitions because you strive to achieve great ideals. ---- Salamendra (26/10 - 18/11) Riesci ad essere con gli altri una persons molto comunicativa e protettiva, per il maturale bisogno che hai di mostrati solidale e di essere in continuo movimento. Salamander (26/10 - 18/11) Can you be with others a very communicative and protective, the natural need for you to show solidarity and be in constant motion. Salamander (Oct. 26th - Nov. 18th) Your sign is capable of being very communicative and protective of others. You have a natural need of showing solidarity as you are constantly in motion. ---- Drago (19/11 - 10/12) La tua indole fantasiosa e romantica, unita ad un atteggiamento pragmatico e determinato, fa di te una persona che esercita un grande asscendente sugli altri. Dragon (19/11 - 10/12) You're imaginative and romantic nature, combined with a pragmatic attitude and determined, makes you a person who exercises a great influence on others. Dragon (Nov. 19th - Dec. 10th) Your sign possess an imaginative and romantic nature combines with a determined and pragmatic attitude to causes you to have a great influence on others. ---- Tritone '''(11/12 - 02/01) Lua tue natura calme e compresiva ti porta ad seere una persone piuttosto diplomatica, anche se cio non nasconde il tuo carattere forte e tenece. '''Triton (11/12 - 02/01) Your calm and understanding and understand takes you to be diplomatic rather than a person, even if this does not hide your character strong and tenacious. Triton (Dec. 11th - Jan. 2nd) Your sign possesses a calm and understanding nature, which makes you a rather diplomatic person, but it doesn't hide your strong and tenacious character. Category:Blog posts Category:SolanaCorona Blogs Category:Fairy Signs